


Open Spark

by Two_Candles



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dramatic Irony, I don't know what to say guys, I just really love Shockwave, M/M, Pining, Pre-War Cybertron, Really old spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Candles/pseuds/Two_Candles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-war. Shockwave contemplates his feelings, and Orion Pax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up for _Spoilers!_ If you don’t know Shockwave’s history in the IDW continuity, this will spoil you on it. I know it’s been years, but I’d hate to accidentally get someone on something this big.
> 
> Right, then. I was re-reading Dark Cybertron, and felt the need to write something about our (sexy, devious, tragic) favorite Senator. I really wanted it to be cute, but the sads kept creeping back in. Someday I will write a sweet, shippy fic for Shockwave and Orion Pax, but it is not this day. Today we have lots of unrequited Shockwave/Pax.

He is unpracticed at schooling his emotions. 

Shockwave has never before considered this to be a liability. While his outbursts have earned him censure, official and private, he has found himself unable, unwilling to deny his craving for expression. His world is entirely composed of sound and color, joy and fury and abandon and delight, the riotous, unresting city beneath his windows fuel for his ever-whirling spark. Amidst such pleasure, such suffering, how could any feeling mechanism be expected to keep silent? 

And yet, for the first time, he thinks he may regret the passion of his spark.

No, not that - he will never apologize for this feeling, the heat that suffuses his being and turns the energon in his lines molten. But the connection his has to this mech is so new and tremulous. When Orion Pax stormed the senate floor, wild with righteous fury, the dim room had seemed suddenly to blaze with light. To Shockwave, it had felt as though a Knight of legend stood before him, and his spark leapt in its casing, fear for this champion mixing with a raw, hungry kind of hope. He had chosen before he was truly aware there was a choice to make - this would be his Prime, his sword and shield against the corruption of the age. Even amidst the uproar of the observers, even through the outrage that seized him as his champion was dragged, bound and bleeding, from the Senate floor, he had already begun his work, fingers flying on a datapad to call in every favor he could think of. When at last he stood by Orion Pax’s berth in a private hospital, listening to the sounds of a mechanism that was damaged, but alive, Shockwave was overwhelmed with relief and hope. 

Now, as he waits for his friend on their bench, the senator is acutely aware that other, perhaps less acceptable feelings have risen to prominence as well - a fierce craving, and a deep and intimate affection. With anyone else, this would present no problem - Shockwave, after all, has never been one to hesitate when making his feelings known, and there is almost as much chatter about his liaisons as his politics. But Orion…

Orion is different. His passion seems to be directed outwards, giving all to those in his care, keeping nothing for himself - and there is no one who is not in the officer’s care. When he had obliquely inquired as to how Pax and the miner Megatron had come to know each other, he had been startled to learn that there had been only the barest of connections initially - Orion had risked ruin and death to share the words of a virtual stranger, because they gave voice to the anger in his spark. It would almost be enough to make Shockwave jealous, if it were not also one of the mech’s most endearing features. 

The desire to tell him this is becoming nearly overwhelming.

The words gather on Shockwave’s lips and tumble through his processor in a constant motion, but he drags them back, locks them in his spark. The future of Cybertron rests, he is sure, in the hands of the mechanism who is approaching with a smile in his optics. He directs his thoughts toward visions of his planet free and beautiful, his Prime resplendent, celebrated in art and song, and away from the image of plating gleaming in a low-lit chamber, and a deep, resonant voice calling his name in a loving gasp. 

There will be time, he consoles himself as his friend joins him on the rickety bench they have chosen as their own. When Orion Pax is Prime, when all they have worked for has come to pass, then there will be time again for love and desire. Then, perhaps, he need never hide his passion again.


End file.
